1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to light emitting diodes (LEDs), and particularly to a package structure of an LED, which can improve the radiation pattern and illumination of the light emitted from the LED.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of scientific technology, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely used in the illumination field due to their high brightness, long life-span, and wide color gamut.
Presently, a conventional LED includes an LED chip, an encapsulant encapsulating the LED chip therein and two electrodes electrically connecting the LED chip to a circuit board on which the LED is mounted. The encapsulant has a smoothly dome-shaped outer surface as a light output surface. In operation of the LED, light emitted from the LED chip shoots towards the light output surface and is refracted by the light output surface, and then spreads out of the encapsulant along different directions.
In the conventional LED, the light is directly refracted by the light output surface, whose smooth nature can not help the emitted light to be concentrated to a smaller area to satisfy a pointing, indicating or spotting requirement, or can not help the emitted light to be dispersed to a larger area to satisfy a large-area illumination requirement.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED, which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.